


Call Your Dad Type

by sharleclair



Series: Seduce Your Dad Type [2]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Andy Barber, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dayton is a shameless whore for Daddy Andy, Dirty Talk, Evanstan AU, Explicit Language, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharleclair/pseuds/sharleclair
Summary: “Speeding. You were caught speeding.”“I think that’s overstating it.”“You were doing sixty in a thirty zone.”“C’mon, Mr Barber, can’t tell me you’ve got this sweet Audi with a 3.0L V6 engine for driving round in like a good boy.”
Relationships: Andy Barber/Dayton White
Series: Seduce Your Dad Type [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Call Your Dad Type

Andy Barber’s pretty much come to terms with expecting the unexpected, and considering his day to day life’s typically spent dealing with lowlife it’s a good mindset to have, but there’s nowhere in his job description that ever prepared him for the scenario of being called down to the station to play attorney for his son’s best friend, Dayton White.

There’s only about a million other things that need Andy’s attention right now and watching some college kid flirt with the receptionist as he’s signing them out sure as hell isn’t one of them, really, all it’s doing is pissing him off even more. Not that Andy’s prepared to admit it because there’s a whole lot of ethics that come with feeling possessively jealous towards Jacob’s best friend, so it’s easier to try and pass it off as irritation for the damn receptionist and her audacity to blush at the kid who was on the wrong side of an interrogation room just minutes before he flashed her a wink and a few pretty praises.

Dayton might be stupid enough to land himself in trouble, but he’s not an idiot who’s clueless about the silver tongue he’s blessed with, which is real obvious seeing as he’s never been shy about charming his way through life and that begs the question, _why didn’t he charm his way out of this one_? Smart as Andy is, it’s hardly any real effort to figure that Dayton wanted to be rescued by him. Credit where it’s due though, it must’ve taken every ounce of his self-control to keep that pretty mouth shut.

Impressive as it is, Andy’s anger isn’t disappearing anytime soon because Dayton _has_ just wasted his time and probably more importantly, _he’s broken the law_. Whatever he is feeling, annoyance and jealousy and all the rest of it, it’s written all over his face, blue eyes all steely and jaw clenched as he storms through the parking lot with Dayton following with a lazy kind of indifference that’s just a little too smug. By the time they reach Andy’s car, he’s about ready to lose it.

“Speeding. You were caught _speeding_.”

“I think that’s overstating it.”

“ _You were doing sixty in a thirty zone_.”

“C’mon, Mr Barber, can’t tell me you’ve got this sweet Audi with a 3.0L V6 engine for driving round in like a good boy.”

Dayton’s sass is followed up with the cheekiest fucking grin which in turn, Andy follows up with this deep, frustrated growl that’s even louder than the hand he smacks against the passenger door, slamming it shut and giving into that outpour of emotions that’s somehow blending into this need to teach the kid a lesson, even if that means indulging in that possessive jealousy. Maybe Andy’s playing right into what Dayton wants, roughing him around with a hand fisted in the collar of his t-shirt and making an example of him someplace they could get caught real easy, but _fuck_ , they’re both getting off on it much as the other.

Andy’s every bit in control and it sends arousal licking hot up his spine to sit comfortably in the driver’s seat and look down to see Dayton kneeling between his legs with this sweetly submissive expression on his face and when he opens his mouth it’s pretty fucking clear he’s on the verge of a needy little whine.

“Mr Barber?”

“I’m gonna level with you, Dayton. I don’t give a shit what you have to say. In fact, you’re not getting the chance to say anything at all. _Open up_.”

In the grand scheme of things, it’s right up there in terms of the pretty fucking filthier positions Andy’s found himself in and he’s watching with dirty appreciation as Dayton sucks him off in the station’s parking lot with this eagerness that confirms this is _exactly_ what he was hoping for. If Andy really wanted to teach him a lesson he’d deny him, leave him all pathetic and whiny, still aching for least one of his holes to be filled but he wants this too and _Jesus fucking Christ_ , the mouth on him’s a compelling argument otherwise.

Dayton’s not shy, he’s obscenely enthusiastic about stuffing his mouth full of Andy’s dick that he’s practically fucking his face off it with these muffled moans and grateful little noises punctuated by the odd gagging sound whenever the tip’s nudged firmly at the back of his throat. He’s not obtuse either, knowing there’ll be consequences for making a mess but the humiliation’s clearly appealing because he’s so fucking noisy, wet slurping sounds somehow even louder in the space of the Audi as spit drips down on to the black leather. Andy doesn’t stop him, he doesn’t even _touch_ him, white knuckling the steering wheel and breathing out these throaty growls until he’s finally cumming hot and hard, cock slipping out of Dayton’s mouth when he gasps and when he finally catches his breath, he hums at the streaks of white dribbling down Dayton’s chin and all over the seat.

“There’s a good boy, I knew you could put that pretty mouth to good use, good boy, now, _lick the seat clean_.”


End file.
